A Mothers Love
by NobodyKnowsMyPain
Summary: There was nothing more than her son that Lily Potter loved, not even her husband. This is a story about Lily Potter's thoughts on the night of hers and James murders.
1. Save

"James dear could you please take Harry up to bed for me?" I ask as I continue to sew. Most witches used magic but I rather do it myself.

James doesn't reply. I look over at him and Harry. I smile when I see them playing together. I open my mouth to speak again but before I could speak I hear a loud bang. I look towards the front door and gasp as I stand up. Oh no he found us! I feel James thrust Harry into my arms. I look up at him.

"Lily take Harry and run! I will hold him off for as long as I can!" I quickly grab a tighter hold of Harry and run for the stairs. My wand was in Harry's room. I hear shouts behind me when I reach the top of the stairs. I turn to see a green light go towards James. I watch as the green light hits him, and James, the love of my life, falls to the ground dead. I feel a sharp pain go through me. I see movement out of the corner of my eye and I look towards the Dark Lord to see him moving towards the stairs.

I quickly turn and run to Harry's room. I lock the door as I close it. I quickly move to Harry's crib, grabbing my wand from his changing station when I walk past it. I set Harry in his crib and he looks up at me with a smile on his face and giggles. I smile sadly at him.

"I love you Harry and your father loves you too. Remember that always." I whisper to him.

I hear the door get blasted open behind me and I try to cover Harry from the flying debris. I turn and face the Dark Lord. I raise my wand up. I wasn't going to let this monster kill my baby.

"Lily Potter step aside to let me kill him and your life shall be spared." the Dark Lord says. I just stand straighter. I will not stand by and watch this monster kill the most important thing to me. He killed James already, I couldn't let him kill our son.

"You're making a big mistake! All that talent going to waste!" He growls. I stare at him as he raises his wand. I knew my death was near and I was prepared for it. I send out one last wish. Please, if anyone is out there and can hear me, don't let him kill my son, save Harry. I start to chant that in my head. Save Harry, save Harry, save Harry. I watch at the Dark Lord mutters the curse to kill me and as the green light flies towards me. I never stop chanting. Save Harry, save-.

"HARRRYYY!"


	2. Watching

I fall to the ground and scream Harry's name. I didn't want to see my baby die so I close my eyes. Wait close my eyes? Wasn't I supposed to be dead? I quickly sit up and look around. What I see makes me suck in sharp breath. The Dark Lord was standing in front of my baby with his wand raised muttering the killing curse. I let out a scream as I watch the green light go towards my baby.

I am not prepared to see my baby's little body to fall down and when it does then something happens. As I watch this clear stuff, like mist appears around my baby and a green light flies towards the Dark Lord from around Harry. I watch as if it's all on fast forward then. The Dark Lord explodes and there's a powerful blast. I see everything start to break, the walls beginning to collapse, a fire starting on some furniture, and Harry's crib falls to pieces.

After what feels like only seconds I stand quickly and run to the ruins of my Harry's crib. I quickly start to move the pieces of wood and try to grab him but I can't. My hands go through the wood! Why couldn't I grab the wood? I quickly look around and that's when I see my body. I look down and see why I couldn't grab The wood. I was dead.

"Lily Potter." I hear a voice whisper. I turn and what I see makes me cringe. It was the Dark Lord but it didn't look exactly like him. "Your son shall die one day!" Before I can say anything else the Dark Lords ghost, is gone. If he's dead he can't kill Harry. So I feel a little relief. Looking back at the pile of wood over Harry is his little head sticking out and I notice the mist around him still. What was that?

Before I could think much else I start to feel a tug against my navel. What was going on? I look around and don't see anything that could be causing that. "Lily!" I jump when I hear somebody say my name. I quickly turn expecting to see the Dark Lord again but no it was James!

"Oh James!" I cry out in relief as I run towards him. James grabs me when I get close and hugs me tight. "We are dead." I whisper. I couldn't get over it. James and I where dead but was Harry? I look up at James and see him staring behind me. I know he's looking at what was Harry's crib.

"Is he dead?" James whispers sounding choked. I look at his eyes to see them filled with anguish. I open my mouth to say I don't know, that I dearly hoped not but before I could answer there's a sharp cry. I turn quickly and run to the crib. I look down at Harry's head and see him crying. The mist was gone.

I feel James arms wrap around me and we just stand there staring at our son cry. I badly wanted to help my baby but I knew I couldn't. I was relieved he was alive. We stand there for a long time when I remember the fire and falling walls. I look around and gasp. The mist it was covering everything! Before I could say something to James I here shouting. James and I quickly look behind us to see Sirius run in. We move to the side as he runs past my body, already knowing he couldn't save me.

I watch as he moves the derbies off Harry and picks him up, soothing him. I watch as Hagrid shows up and takes Harry from Sirius. I watch as Sirius leaves angrily. I watch this all knowing something bad was about to happen for Sirius but I couldn't bring myself to care. My Harry was safe now.

THE END


End file.
